She's Got a Way About Her
by Dispatch22705
Summary: Hey! So, with this Halloween -don't laugh!-  Naked Booth on Top Story, I've fulfilled my promise to post twice more in 2010. Here's to a more muse-tastic 2011! Cheers! Oh, a summary? Um, Sweets' 25th B-day, costumes, candy, Naked Booth on Top. How's that?


_**Whattup! You know, I've gotta say that for the most part, I'm trying to be pretty ambivalent toward this whole significant other storyline…except when it comes to one thing, and that's writing B&B smut. And then, all of a sudden…I'm just furious. It's like this giant ball of fury that just overtakes me. It just puts this huge wrench into things. I feel (as we've discussed before) that it gives me two options.**_

_**A cheating storyline (never in a zillion years)**_

_**Future-established B&B relationship storyline (slightly better, but something I'd also prefer to do only once or twice in a zillion years).**_

_**Not that my stories are completely realistic or always IC, but for the most part, I write these Naked Booth on Top stories as if they could happen at the exact moment in time as what is happening on the show. So in theory, this story should be October 31, 2010. Of course, who the heck knows what 'day' it actually is on the show? (EDIT: It's already almost 2011 in real life, haha. I suck!)**_

_**All in all, this whole Hannah thing just seems really, really inconsiderate toward B&B smut writers who have a series of holiday stories featuring Booth naked on top of Brennan. I am certain that anyone meeting this criteria might feel the same as me.**_

_**So that really left me with two options:**_

_**To just not do one for Halloween or Thanksgiving or Christmas.**_

_**To pretend the Hannah thing has never happened.**_

_**The first seems like a cop-out. **_

_**The second seems like even MORE of a cop-out. So of course, that's exactly what I've chosen.**_

_**Shall we?**_

**PS…this one is dedicated to Bones-friend Smurfs, who loves Sweets a lot.**

**-b&b—**

_One week earlier…_

Booth had something on his mind, which is why he asked his partner to join him for breakfast at the diner on Sunday morning. Brennan _always_ had something on her mind, which is why she didn't notice that Booth had something on _his_ mind.

He fiddled with the sugar, then his napkin, then his fork, and then the sugar again, tapping his index finger against his coffee cup, sparing a few glances toward Brennan. She was signing a few forms (another reason he'd said he wanted to meet. Not that she couldn't have signed them the next morning, but he noticed she tended to say yes when he brought work into it.)

"So, Bones…I was thinking…"

Brennan looked up from her paperwork and met Booth's eyes. "Yes?" she encouraged him to continue. "Thinking is a good habit. Was there something in particular you were thinking about?"

"Yes, um, Sweets."

"Sweets?" Brennan repeated. "You were thinking of Sweets?"

Booth leaned back in his chair and nodded toward the waitress as she set his waffles in front of him and Brennan's French Toast in front of her ("Really, Bones?" he'd asked. "French Toast?" She'd frowned. "What's wrong with French Toast?" He'd smirked, but added. "Well, for one thing, it's French.")

"His birthday," he nodded and picked up the syrup again. "His 25th birthday. I was thinking…you know, it might be nice to do something. Or something like that."

Brennan's brow furrowed. "Do _something_. Or something _like that_?"

"Yeah," Booth cut his waffles into smaller perfect squares. "Exactly."

"Exactly?" Brennan scoffed with a slight laugh. "Booth, you didn't actually say anything! Something or _something like that_ are considerably vague terms and do not have actual meaning."

"Oh come on, Bones. You know what I mean. We should do something or…get him a gift."

"A gift,"

Booth shrugged an uncomfortable shoulder and took a bite of his food. "I guess. What do you think?"

Brennan eyed him with slight disdain. "When is his birthday?"

"Sunday," Booth replied.

"Today is Sunday, Booth."

"_Next_ Sunday, Bones," Booth answered, pointing at her with his fork. "In one week."

"Oh, next Sunday."

"Yes," Booth nodded. "Halloween. I guess we could take him trick or treating, right? Get the kid some candy?" he added with a conspiring grin.

"Hardly, Booth," Brennan missed the joke. "A twenty-five year old is certainly too old to go door to door, pandering for high sugared sweets. Though his name _is_ Sweets, so..."

Booth eyed her, wondering if it was possible that she was serious. When she only looked at him with her wide blue eyes, he knew she indeed was very sincere. A smile curved up one side of his mouth. "So what? Yeah, we'll do something, take him out for dinner or something like that? Maybe get him a cake?"

Brennan nodded. "I think that seems reasonable. The 25th birthday is a milestone of sorts, and it should be celebrated."

"Ex_act_ly, Bones," Booth licked a drop of syrup from his index finger. "So why don't you use your magic famous writing powers to get us in somewhere fancy schmancy?"

Brennan's eyes narrowed. "You normally don't approve of using my financial status for things like this."

Booth rolled his shoulders back, "Yeah, well, now I do, okay? Just call, will you?"

"Fine," Brennan replied. "I will."

"Fine," Booth repeated. "And…you'll tell Sweets too, right?"

"What?" Brennan smiled in shock. "It was your idea, Booth!"

"Bones," he whined a bit. "Come on…please? I can't just ask him to hang out on his birthday."

"Why not?" Brennan shook her head, trying not to laugh at his pleading tone. "It _was_ your idea."

"But…" he leaned forward and smiled, baring his straight white teeth. "Sweets can't know that. Come on, Bones…" he repeated, his voice lowering. "Please?"

Brennan's lips curved up to the side, and she shook her head. For a moment, it appeared as if she'd refuse. But in the end, she didn't, and she leaned back in her chair and her eyes narrowed. "Fine. I'll ask him. But if he asks if it was your idea, I'm not going to lie to him. I'll tell the truth, I swear, Booth."

"I know," Booth nodded. "I know you will, Bones." He grinned again, this time a bit more genuine. "You're the best."

"Well, I am certainly the best at many things," Brennan bragged, and Booth laughed.

"So…what are you dressing up as for Halloween this year?" he asked. "WonderWoman again?"

"No," Brennan replied. "This year, I'm dressing up as something more relevant and timely as far as our nation is concerned."

Booth's eyebrows rose in slight disbelief. "Okay…and what is that exactly?"

"A real housewife of DC," she replied matter of factly.

Booth's nostrils flared as he tried not to choke on his coffee. When Brennan met his eyes, he nodded in encouragement. "I'm sure…" he cleared his throat and covered his lips with his napkin. "I am sure that will be great."

"It will be," Brennan nodded. "And what is your costume?"

Booth's lips curved up in confidence. "It's going to be _really_ great, Bones. I'm going as a detective."

She stared at him blankly. "You are a detective."

"No, Bones…" Booth's eyes narrowed. "Like an old-timey detective. It's going to be _awesome_."

Brennan's eyebrows rose in disbelief. "I suppose."

"Well," Booth's chest puffed out in pride. "Just wait. You'll see."

After that, they finished their breakfast with minimal conversation, and when they were done, Booth tossed a few bills onto the table and escorted his partner through the door with the promise he'd see her the next day.

-_**b&b-**_

_**Friday before Halloween, 2010**_

"So," Booth leaned in the doorway of Brennan's office at the end of the day. "Are we all set for Sunday?"

Brennan looked up from her desk and nodded, closing the file she was working on. "Yes. We're meeting on Sunday at 5 PM for an early dinner, as Sweets wanted to make sure and be home to pass out candy to the children in his neighborhood."

Booth smirked but didn't comment as he entered the office.

"There is one condition, however," Brennan continued. "Sweets wants us all to show up in costume."

"What?" Booth stood still for an instant before sitting on the couch. "No way."

"It's true, Booth," Brennan replied, watching him. "He said that's all he wants for his birthday. For us to have dinner and be in costume."

Booth's eyes narrowed. "Where exactly are we eating?"

"At Dr. Wyatt's restaurant."

Booth's shoulders relaxed and he tilted his head to the side in acknowledgement. "Well, that's a relief at least. Please tell me you reserved the whole place."

"Of course," Brennan shrugged, and Booth nodded, a proud smile on his face.

"Nice work, Bones."

Brennan smiled in reply to his compliment. "It will be you and me, and Sweets of course. And Daisy, Cam and Michelle, Hodgins and Angela."

Booth nodded and leaned back against the couch, resting his arm along the back of it. "Sounds good." He tapped at the rough fabric of the couch once before asking, "Want to ride with me?"

"Um, what?" Angela poked her head inside Brennan's office before walking all the way in, holding a couple of file folders in her arm, tight to her chest. She eyed the way Booth was sprawled out, his body relaxed on the couch. "Did you just ask her what I think you asked her?"

"Doubt it," Booth muttered under his breath, rubbed a knuckle against his nose and sat up straight before smoothing his hands over his knees and standing up. "I'll see you Sunday, Bones" he called over his shoulder as he made an exit from the office.

Angela watched him with a sly smile on her face before she turned toward the passive Brennan. "Well, that was kind of a quick escape, don't you think?"

Brennan's eyebrow rose as she held out her hands for the file. "Though I'm not certain what it is you said to make Booth leave so quickly, I'm confident in the fact that it was most likely sex related."

"You know it," Angela smirked and watched as Brennan signed the forms. "So sweetie, do you need help with your costume?"

"No," Brennan returned the signed forms with a soft confidence. "I'm all set."

Angela smiled and placed the forms back in her file folder. "I'm going as Cinderella."

"What will Hodgins be dressed as?" Brennan asked, leaning back in her chair.

"Prince Charming," Angela answered with a questioning smile. "Naturally."

Brennan's brow furrowed. "Why is that a natural conclusion?"

Angela opened her mouth to reply, but changed her mind, shaking her head slightly and turning to leave. "What are you going as?"

Brennan shugged a slight shoulder. "A real housewife of DC. My costume is quite convincing."

Angela's eyebrows rose, and a surprised smile crossed over her lips. It wasn't often that she was surprised by anything, but it was clear she hadn't expected that. "I see. I can't wait."

Brennan smiled in confidence in knowing her costume was indeed more than satisfactory. She gave a slight wave to her friend as the artist left the office, and then she began organizing her desk to prepare to leave for the night.

_**~~b&b~~**_

_**Halloween, 2010**_

"Where's Dr. Brennan?" Sweets asked Booth as he hung Daisy's coat on the rack near the door.

Booth rolled his shoulders back and pretended not to scan the street outside the restaurant. "On her way. I'm sure she's on her way," he rubbed his jaw with an open palm. "We were going to ride together, but then she said she couldn't anymore." He frowned a bit. "I'm sure she just had to pick up one last thing. Something like that."

"Sure," Sweets nodded, watching Booth for a moment. "Great costume, by the way."

Booth's face instantly changed to one of innate confidence, and he shrugged his shoulders, flicking his fingers against the stiff collar of his coat. "Yeah, I know, right?" He ran his thumb and index finger along the brim of his hat. "Seeley Booth, Private Eye, at your service."

Sweets grinned, "Very convincing."

Booth's eyebrows lifted, and then he looked at Sweets, noticing his costume for the first time. "What in the hell are you supposed to be?"

Sweets shrugged a shoulder. "I'm peanut butter." His head to toe light brown clothing looked the part, and Booth was about to comment that he was nuts when a fully-dressed-in-purple Daisy wrapped her arms around Sweets' waist.

"And I'm jelly," she declared, pressing her chin to Sweets' shoulder. "And when we stick together and rub ourselves, then-"

"Yeah," Booth held up a hand. "I'm gonna go ahead and stop you right there." He clicked his tongue against his teeth and turned when he heard the sound of the restaurant door open. "—what…whoa" he breathed, then whistled between his teeth.

It was Sweets' turn to raise an eyebrow at him, and he watched as Booth watched Brennan walk toward them. "What's she supposed to be?" he asked. "June Cleaver or something?"

"She's a Real Housewife of DC," Booth muttered under his breath, and Sweets snickered.

Daisy frowned. "But she missed the whole point. She's dressed like an actual housewife, and on tv, those-"

Booth spared her a small snarl and walked away, making his way toward Brennan. Her hair was perfectly coifed in a French twist. She wore a silk shirtdress, white with a dark blue satin belt around her waist. Her make-up was immaculate, and around her neck she wore a single strand of pearls. Booth's throat felt dry as he approached, trying to find the words to say. "Hey, Bones," he rasped out and then cleared his throat. "You look great."

"Like a real housewife of the District of Columbia, I believe," she replied with a hint of a smile, both from his compliment and the assurance that her costume was a success.

"Yep," was all he replied, and his fingertips hit just against her elbow as he guided her back toward the group table where the rest of the party had already gathered.

"What's she supposed to be?" Hodgins asked under his breath, and Angela coughed into her napkin before murmuring, "Housewife of DC."

"Of…_course _she is," Cam nodded slightly and held back a smile, watching as Booth could barely take his eyes off of his partner.

But then every person was seated and looking toward Brennan. She flushed for just a fraction of a second before motioning toward Sweets. "Well, we are here tonight, because it's Sweets' 25th birthday,"

She was interrupted with light applause and well wishing toward the younger man who also flushed a bit and held up his hand to get people to stop. But he smiled and nodded, leaning in for a kiss from his girlfriend.

Brennan cleared her throat and motioned toward Dr. Wyatt who was entering with their first course. When she sat down, she noticed Booth looking at her with a strange expression. "What's the matter, Booth?" she whispered, smoothing her hands over her skirt. Her neck flushed slightly and one of her index fingers ran along the string of her pearls, her fingernail making the slightest clink against the fine jewelry.

Booth swallowed and looked down to his recently served salad. "Nothing's the matter, Bones." He cleared his throat and shifted in his seat. "Nothing at all."

He picked up his fork and spared her a glance and then offered her a real smile, and she couldn't help but smile back in reply.

And all throughout dinner, Brennan felt his eyes on her at times. But when she caught his gaze, there was nothing she could read there. It was simultaneously frustrating and exhilarating.

Once the last dessert plate was cleared away, Sweets cleared his throat and stood, lifting up his wine glass.

"Gonna give your own birthday toast?" Booth mocked lightly, and Sweets tilted his head to the side in acknowledgment, but also smiled.

"Yes, I am." He began. "I just want to say how thankful I am that you all are here. I know that each of you is crazy busy and well, it means a lot that you took the time to be here. I don't…" he cleared his throat again and looked down toward Daisy. She gave him a small smile and a thumbs up and Sweets flushed a bit, but looked back toward the group. "Sometimes I uh…I'm tempted to say that I don't have any family, but um…well, that would be a lie. Because," his eyes widened and then he blinked to compose himself. "Because you all…you're my family."

Each person around the table shared a smile with someone else around the table, and then they each raised their glasses.

"Happy Birthday, Sweets" Hodgins smiled, and everyone repeated him.

Sweets nodded again and as he was sitting back down, he tilted his glass toward Brennan. "And I want to thank Dr. Brennan for putting this all together."

Brennan smiled. "You are welcome."

Booth cleared his throat and nudged her arm with his elbow. "Tell him the rest, Bones."

She looked at him with mild confusion. "What 'rest', Booth?"

His eyebrows lifted in disbelief. "Um…how about the fact that it was my idea?" his voice lowered to a loud hiss when he finished his sentence.

Brennan's head reared back in slight surprise. "But you didn't want Sweets to know that it was your idea."

"It was your idea?" Sweets leaned forward, looking between Booth and Brennan, a soft and surprised smile on his face.

Booth smoothed his hand over his chest, rolling his shoulders back as his lips pursed to one side. "Well…you know, I _did _mention it to Bones…that's all."

Brennan leaned forward herself. "But you also said you didn't want Sweets to know."

"And YOU said that you wouldn't TELL him." Booth countered.

By this time, everyone else around the table was smiling and looking on with interest.

"I SAID that I would invite him, but that if he ASKED me about it, I'd tell him the truth, Booth. That is all I said." Brennan argued. "You didn't want the blame, but now…you want the credit" she accused with a confident smile on her face. Booth opened his mouth to reply, but then…

"Can't…can't you just both say it was from both of you?" Michelle interrupted. "Like…you know, a shared gift or something?"

Each person turned to her in surprise, both at her intuitive thought and that she'd actually expressed it. It was an obvious conclusion, yet not one that anyone else, knowing the truth of the partners, would have ever ventured to offer.

Neither Booth nor Brennan could quite form a reply, and before they mustered up some sort of denial, Sweets opened his mouth. "Well then, thanks to both of you."

And as quickly as that, it was defined. A thoughtful idea and gift, to him, from them both…together.

As if on cue, the party began to break up. Hodgins faked a yawn, despite the fact that it was only 6:30 PM. Angela stood up with him, and pulled on her sweater. Michelle mentioned some homework and Cam stood up as well. "I'm your ride…and your mother, actually," she added. "So I guess I'd better do the responsible thing and get you home."

After Hodgins and Angela, Cam and Michelle left, Sweets wrapped his arm around Daisy. "And I need to get home to all of those trick or treaters."

Booth eyed the couple with a smile. "Do everyone a favor and keep any smushing away from children and impressionable minds, will you? Halloween is supposed to be scary, but we don't want any kids scarred for life."

Brennan looked at him with confusion, but Daisy just nodded and smiled. Sweets saluted Booth and then in a burst of spontaneity, leaned over and pressed a quick kiss on Brennan's cheek. "Thanks again, Dr. Brennan."

She eyed him with surprise, and then her eyebrows rose. "Are you going to also kiss Booth on the cheek? It _was_ also his idea."

Booth held up his hand. "I'll pass. Your thanks is just fine."

Sweets smiled and then he and Daisy walked out of the restaurant. Booth watched Brennan as she eyed the restaurant doorfront.

He couldn't quite take his eyes off of her smooth skin and soft lips. She looked calm and cool and pretty and completely the opposite of anything he'd had growing up. That her costume was an example of her literal way made it all the more attractive to him. He felt charmed and turned on and impressed…and well, pretty much like he felt around her all of the time, magnified about six levels. It took him a moment to realize she'd asked him a question, but when she turned toward him with a curious look in her eyes, he blinked and leaned back in his chair.

"What's that, Bones?" he asked.

She tilted her head to the side, making him flush. "I asked," she began, folding her napkin in precise squares near her wineglass. "Why does it seem like we're always the last to leave?"

Booth couldn't stop the smile that curved up one side of his lips. He knew exactly why. Or at least, he suspected. She was right; it _had_ been happening often for the past several months. And based on the encouraging smiles he'd been receiving from Cam, Angela, and hell, even Hodgins…he supposed they were all trying to turn the odds in his favor…trying to give him a chance to make a move. Not just any move…but, his move.

Her open expression indicated she was still waiting for an answer to a question, and he just shrugged. "I don't know, Bones. Maybe you should conduct some research."

She nodded slightly as if actually considering the possibility, and he had to chuckle. With that, he stood up and pulled on his coat, watching as Brennan stood and smoothed her hands down the skirt of her dress.

"Uh, hey, Bones," he cleared his throat, following her toward the door. "Um…hows come you were late, hmmm? I thought we were going to ride together?"

She stopped quickly and he had to do the same to keep from running into her. And when she didn't turn around, Booth almost regretted his question. There were times when her answers were worse than not knowing. And with the way she was hedging her response made him think that maybe this would be one of those times.

But then her jaw tightened and she met his eyes. "If you must know, I was at the store, purchasing candy."

Booth eyed her, "Candy."

"Yes," she replied and then turned to briskly walk down the sidewalk toward her car.

"Wait!" he jogged and caught up to her, taking her elbow in his palm and meeting her pace. "Candy, hmmm?"

When she didn't reply, he laughed, stopped walking and held her arm tight enough that she had to either stop or drag him with her. Since he wasn't going anywhere, she was forced to turn around. She met his eyes again and they flashed. "Yes. Candy," was all she offered.

He grinned. "And…is that just because you were in the mood for some chocolate, or…"

Brennan looked away, but then met his eyes again. Booth was stuck immediately again with how beautiful she is, and he almost missed her reply. But when he paid attention, he did hear it. "I plan to distribute it to local children who knock on my door this evening," she stated as succinctly as possible.

"Really?" Booth asked. In that moment, he was surprised enough that she was able to pull away from his grasp.

She made it as far as her car and then paused.

"Need some help?" Booth asked at the same time, she opened her mouth to say, "If you are interested, perhaps I could use some help."

They both sort of stood there and stared at one another, slightly blushing and smiling at the awkwardness. Neither one was sure how to reply. _Should he accept_?, Booth wondered. _Wasn't he the one who'd asked in the first place._

In the end, neither one said anything. Brennan merely got into her car, leaving Booth to decide on his own what his response would be.

He watched her pull on her seatbelt, and then turned and jogged toward his SUV, following her back to her place.

_**-b&b—**_

Later that night, Booth watched as Brennan handed out the last piece of her candy, and when she turned and closed the door, Booth was surprised to see she was frowning.

"What's the matter there, Bones?" he asked, leaning against the back of her couch.

She met his eyes, as if just remembering he was there. "Oh, it's nothing," she pretended, and he had to hide a smile, when she looked away, her facial expression obviously inviting him to ask again. So he did.

Pushing off from the back of her couch, he took a step toward her, taking her elbow in his hand. The silk of her dress was soft beneath his fingers. "Nah, Bones…come on now. You can tell me. What's wrong?"

She shrugged a shoulder and met his eyes for another moment, not saying anything when his fingers slipped down her arm to hook around her wrist where her skin was even softer than her dress.

"Bones," his voice was low and persistent. "Now you've _got_ to tell me. Otherwise I'll think it's something really _really_ bad. Like…hmmm…" he tapped his finger against his chin and pretended to consider. "You _know_ you have twice as much candy as you said, and you're really hiding all the good stuff for us. That's it, isn't it, Bones? Yep," he nodded and squeezed her hand before releasing it. He clapped his hands once and nodded again. "Yep, that is it. You're a candy hoarder. Shame on you, Bones. Keeping all the good candy for yourself. But…" he tapped his detective badge. "You can't fool me."

Brennan's lips curved up. "Not even close, Detective Booth."

Maybe it was the way she smiled; maybe it was the way she called him 'detective', maybe it was just because…he didn't know. But when she turned to walk away, he grabbed her arm and whirled her back around. Surprised, her hands fell to his chest, and his other arm was completely around her, holding her close.

Their eyes met and held. Booth watched Brennan's lips part in surprise and something else. The same _something_ that always ran across her face whenever they were about to kiss.

He was about to release her when her hands tightened on his shoulders. He realized her eyes were on his lips, and he was helpless to resist this current between them.

It was impossible not to brush his lips against hers. "Mmm," she whispered a moan. "I was sad because I was out of candy. I like making the children happy," she admitted.

Booth wanted more from her. More of her taste and more of her truth. His lips brushed against hers again, and he felt her fingers clench in his jacket. "It makes me feel good," she continued, and he wasn't sure if she meant kissing him or making children smile.

He didn't particularly care one way or the other but just pulled her even closer. "You were awesome at it, Bones," he murmured against her lips.

She smiled against his and then her hands were around his neck. One of her fingers hit his hat and it fell off his head, startling them both to the truth of what was happening.

Immediately they both stepped back. Booth ran his hand along the back of his neck and then bent over to pick up his hat. He held it in his hands and looked at it for a few seconds before looking toward Brennan. She looked away immediately and then motioned toward the kitchen. "I'm going to get another beer. Do you want one?"

He watched her go. _She's not kicking me out. She's not rationalizing that_. "Um, yeah, sure," he called after her, though he wasn't sure she could even hear him.

When she returned and handed him the bottle, he accepted it, feeling the cool glass against his palm. "Thanks," he cleared his throat.

"Sure," she tipped hers back and he watched her take a drink. The mouth of her bottle fit perfectly between her lips, and he couldn't look away. Her eyes were slanted in his direction and he knew she was watching him watch her every move.

But still, he couldn't look away.

She just looked so…_perfect_ for him.

"What did you say?"

He blinked when he realized he'd said the words out loud. _Cover_.

Or…come clean.

_Cover or come clean._

_Cover or come clean._

"You're…" he paused. "You're perfect for me, Bones."

**_~~b&b~~_**

She stared at him, confused, and he supposed he still had time to take his words back. But once they were out, he couldn't quite stop. He stepped forward until they were toe to toe. "Perfect," he repeated. "Not just…not just because we always seem to be the last ones left in our group. Not because it seems like the right thing to do."

He set his beer on the side table and then took hers and did the same. He paused, but then continued, smoothing his hands around her waist. "Because…because you fit perfectly in my arms, Bones."

They were so close he could literally feel the way her stomach contracted as she sucked in a sharp breath. Her soft body relaxed against his firm stomach and he moved in even closer. He hitched her arms back around his neck and couldn't help but groan at the feeling. "Because I love the way I feel in your arms," he confessed in a low voice. "I…"

Her arms tightened around his neck and she stood on tiptoes and pressed her mouth against his. A soft whimper escaped her lips and he groaned in return, pulling her even closer to him. "I can't live without you, Bones. And I don't want to."

"Booth…" she breathed and then kissed him again, taking control and running her tongue alongside his. Booth felt her shove his coat from his shoulders and felt it pool at his feet. He then felt her nimble fingers on the buttons of his shirt, and he couldn't hold back a sharp hiss when her hands pressed against his bare chest. His own hands ran down her back until he was cupping her bottom, and he loved the feel of her in his hands. So perfect. So, so perfect for him. He massaged her there and she pressed back toward his touch and then forward against his body, even as her mouth continued to mesmerize him. When she gasped and buried her face in his neck, scraping her teeth there, Booth growled low in his throat and hitched her hips tight against his, grinding his growing arousal against the slight spread of her thighs.

"Ah!" Brennan cried out and pulled Booth's shirt from his shoulders, scraping gentle fingernails up his back on the return.

"Damn, Bones," Booth shivered and ran his hands toward her front. Gently, he unfastened the buttons of her dress, from her neckline to her waist. His large and slightly roughened hands felt almost clumsy as he tried to tenderly smooth the fancy fabric away from her body._ Damn it anyway, she was so gorgeous to him. _

But underneath her classy dress was the blackest, smallest and sheerest bra he'd ever seen, barely covering her. "Oh my God, Bones…" he stared at her. His hands were clutching the silk of her dress, and his eyes were pinned to the complete cream of her skin, the soft swells and light, barely perceptible freckles. He thought he could press his face there, inhale, and breathe for the rest of his life. When she shivered and her nipples tightened beneath the slight fabric, he realized she was either cold or aroused. Either one, he was going to take care of. He wrapped an arm around her waist and tugged her to him until he felt her chest pressed against his. She scraped her nails against his back again, and he figured the answer to his question was 'aroused'. She felt plenty warm as he tugged the bodice of her dress down past her waist, using both of his thumbs to tuck into the waistband and push it to pool at her feet.

He watched the fabric fall down to where she wore classy high heels, and his eyes trailed back up her body. Matching black panties, the sinful bra…and then, the string of pearls, classy hair, make-up and wide-eyed expression to match. His lips parted, but no words came out. There was literally _nothing_ he could say to express how beautiful she was to him in that moment.

As if she understood, her own palm pressed against his cheek, and he closed his eyes. A groan escaped his lips when she pressed her mouth against his neck. Her soft kisses shook his body from head to toe, settling along the base of his spine and ricocheting forward to the base of his cock. He wanted her. He'd always wanted her, but in this moment…he wanted her…_now._

Hitching her nearly bare bottom in his hands, he lifted her, moving them both to her couch. He laid her there, kissing his way down her body, nuzzling his lips against her belly button and enjoying the reactionary lift of her hips. He bypassed her center and thighs and kissed down her legs before using both hands to gently peel off her shoes. Booth rubbed his thumbs along the soles of her feet, unable to meet her eyes for fear that she'd see exactly how out of control he really was.

Her hips shifted on the couch as he kissed his way back up her legs, lingering along the backs of her knees and on the insides of her smooth thighs. He felt her fingers tangle in his hair and smooth along his face, and he couldn't help but open his mouth along her skin, trying to absorb as much of her as he could. He hooked his index fingers under the hem of her underwear and pulled them down her legs, keeping his mouth against her the entire time.

When his lips ran along her soaked slit, she tensed, her fingers tightening in the hair at the back of his neck.

"Shhhh," he murmured against her and used one gentle thumb to part her before kissing her. Her taste was intoxicating and he couldn't help but press his tongue to her. Then, he needed more of her, and his mouth opened on her completely, his tongue and lips taking in everything of her that he could.

"Booth," she writhed, alternatingly swiveling her hips in circle and upward toward his mouth. "Booth!"

"Mmmmmm," he murmured, licking her in earnest. When his tongue sank into her core, she tensed.

"Booth, wait…"

He heard the genuine hesitation in her voice, and he paused, pressing his lips to her thigh. "I know."

It was too much, too soon. Even for them. Even for two people who knew each other as well as they did…it was very intimate. But…

But…he couldn't quite stop. "I know, Bones," he assured her. "But…"

His mouth was gentle against her body as he sucked and licked at her, bringing her close to the edge of release. Her arousal was trickling out against the flat of his tongue, and his hands rested on her thighs, keeping her open to him. He could feel the way she both wanted to hold back and let go, and he tried to acknowledge that.

In less than a second, her arousal seemed to change, to grow deeper and more intense, and she clamped her hands on his shoulders. "Booth…" she warned, and he understood, pulling back and clenching his jaw as he stood up. He focused on himself, stripping down to nothing. When he turned around, he gasped at the image before him.

Brennan was spread out for him, naked except for her bra. Her thighs were sweetly spread, her long pale limbs stretched over the dark fabric of her couch.

"Take your hair down and your pearls off, Bones." he growled a low command. "I'm not making love to a fantasy."

Brennan leaned up and pulled the pins out of her hair. The long brown lengths slipped down her bare shoulders and the side of the couch. She used her nimble fingers to take out her earrings and unfasten her necklace. Booth held out his hand and took the jewelry from her, setting it down on the nearest table.

Her hair was down, her eyes were wide, and she was gorgeous.

Brennan watched as his eyes trailed over her body; it was impossible for him to concentrate on just one part of her. And she recognized the moment his mind and body connected at the reality that the woman he was admiring really was her. His jaw tightened and he pursed his lips.

"Damn it, Bones. This is your fucking couch," he whispered harshly.

She hooked one bare leg around the back of his knees, tugging him closer while at the same time enticing him with a view of what she had to offer him. And with one hand, she cupped his length, stroking her closed fist very slowly up and down his shaft. Booth's hips rocked forward, moving his entire body toward hers. He fell forward, and his hands hit the back of the couch. For several suspended minutes, he was at her mercy; his eyes slammed shut as she worked him with her hand. Then he felt her lips on his bare skin, and his eyes flew open. He looked down just in time to see her mouth circle around the head of his penis. "No, Bones," he started, knowing he was likely to completely lose it. "I mean it, baby. Noooooo yesssssssss," he couldn't help but hiss when she took him in deep. He rocked his hips back, literally growing harder as he felt her lips pull on every inch of him. When she swirled her tongue around the head of him, it took all of his strength not to shove right back into her mouth. Instead, he forced out a breath and stepped back, inhaling an even deeper breath and staring down at her. Brennan returned to her back, watching him with curious eyes. Booth growled low in his throat and practically fell on her, leaving sucking kisses on her shoulders as his hands reached around her back for the clasp of her bra.

Brennan arched her back, moaning his name and clutching him to her as she felt his lips narrow in on her sensitive breasts, now bare to him. "Booth," she panted, wrapping her silken legs around his waist, pinning his erection between her thighs. "Please, now."

Booth mumbled insensible words against her flesh. More than anything he wanted to be inside of her, but he couldn't quite concentrate on anything except the perfect way her breasts pillowed against his mouth. Her nipples were pebbled and firm against his tongue, the undersides of her breasts plump against his lips. Then all of a sudden, he felt her hand on him, and in one shift of her hips beneath him, he was sliding inside of her. She'd done the work, and now he was fully embedded in slick, hot, _fuckingsoakedforhimBones_ heat.

He froze, and his head reared back. Their eyes met, and he stared at her. It was impossible for him to look away when the skin of her neck flushed. In that moment, he remembered that she'd been hovering on the precipice of her own orgasm, and almost in slow motion, her eyes grew dark. And her hands wrapped around his biceps. Her hips shifted once, and he stared into her eyes as he felt the long, slow clasp of her inner muscles against his cock. "Ohhhhhhhhhh," escaped her lips in soft breath and she undulated beneath him once, then again as she came, slow and long and both soft and hard.

Booth had never felt harder…all over. Her body massaged his, and her soft hands squeezed his arm muscles. Her stomach gave against his firm abs and her soft thighs now cradled him, pressed against his hips and ass. She was so soft, so gorgeous, so…_everything_.  
"Bones," he rasped. "I…"

"Ah!" She cried out instantly as the end of her orgasm culminated in a rush of pleasure. And Booth couldn't do anything but shove his hips forward, desperate for even more of her. More of her heat, more of her slick body, more of her soft and loud cries, more of…just her, her classy and confusing and kind and sexy ways.

He knew he was grunting and making unintelligible noises, but there was nothing he could do but move, in and out of her, his eyes finding a home in hers. She was running her hands up and down his back, encouraging him with words he couldn't hear.

And then the dark corners of his life were illuminated by the light of his love for her, and the emptiness in his heart was filled with his release in her, and he'd never felt more at peace than in the war and gentle sacrifice of giving everything he had to her.

She gasped beneath him at the strength of his climax, and stretched her neck to capture his mouth with hers. He groaned against her and thrust a few more times, riding out the entirety of his orgasm and the feel of being with her for the very first time.

The intensity of that new reality settled between his shoulders, and he forced himself to press his hands on either sides of her shoulders, lifting up to stare down at her. Despite her reaction to their sex, he was anxious for her current thoughts.

Her body was still flushed and her hair still spilling along her couch, and she was beautiful. More beautiful than anything he'd ever seen. He couldn't help but smooth his fingers against her hair. "Bones, I…"

She pressed her hands to his stomach, caressing him before smoothing her fingers down to her hips where she touched him. "You're beautiful, Booth."

A small laughed caught in the back of his throat, and he breathed again. "That's my line."

Her brow furrowed slightly, even as her fingers continued their soft caresses. "I don't know what that means."

He wasn't sure if she even knew how sweetly she looked or was touching him, and that made him smile. "It means, I'm the one who is supposed to say that. You're the beautiful one, Bones."

She smiled as well and then tilted her head to the side. "You mean, my costume."

An image of her announcing she was going to be a real housewife of DC flashed in his mind, and he shook his head. He loved her in every moment. "Nah, Bones. Not the costume. You. Everything about you is beautiful to me."

She swallowed and then smoothed her thumbs along the front of his shoulders. "I feel that way about you."

Booth's heart felt about two sizes too big for his chest, and he couldn't believe this. "Not just my detective skills, then?" he tried to deflect, and she looked at him in the way she always did, with a hint of surprise at his lack of confidence, at slight annoyance at having to explain herself, with frustration at maybe not having the perfect words to do so, and underneath all of that…with the love and affection she had for him…the real him. He saw it as he'd always seen it, and this time, he believed it.

She was naked and in his arms, and in his heart. And he was naked, in her arms and in her, and it was perfect.

"You're perfect, Bones."

And before she could reply, he leaned down and kissed her.

-**b&b—**

**The end!**

**So, there you have it! A Halloween Naked Booth on Top! Fun fact, I sent out a request on twitter, asking which was sweeter, Brennan inviting Booth to help or Booth inviting himself, and I got an equal amount of votes for each! So, I did both, and I hope that it turned out just a vulnerable and sweet and Boothy and Brennany as everyone hoped! Have a great new year!**


End file.
